With increasing popularity of electronic devices, such as computers, smart phones, mobile devices, automobiles, drones, real-time images, wireless devices, server farms, mainframe computers, and the like, the demand for reliable data storage with high-speed is constantly growing. To handle voluminous data between various electronic devices, high-volume non-volatile memory (“NVM”) storage devices are in high demand. A conventional NVM storage device, for example, is flash based storage device typically known as solid-state drive (“SSD”).
The flash memory based SSD, for example, is an electronic NV storage device using arrays of flash memory cells. The flash memory can be fabricated with several different types of integrated circuit (“IC”) technologies such as NOR or NAND logic gates with, for example, floating-gate transistors. Depending on the applications, a typical flash memory based NVM is organized in blocks wherein each block is further divided into pages. The access unit for a typical flash based NVM storage is a page while conventional erasing unit is a block at a given time.
A problem, however, associated with a conventional NVM storage device is that when one or more NVM pages become defective, a large portion or entire NVM storage device may be discarded or replaced.